


Cognatio Vinculum

by FelicisMagic18873



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Family Feels, Goblet of Fire AU, Other, Secrets, Will tag relevant things, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicisMagic18873/pseuds/FelicisMagic18873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest change in details can lead to vastly different outcomes.Even after facing a possessed teacher, a basilisk and soul sucking monsters nothing had prepared Harry for dealing with being taken by Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) own Harry potter or Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) own Harry potter or Avengers

Harry grumbled as he cleaned the shed,Uncle Vernon sure knew how to work someone to death. Even with the threat of Sirius hanging over his head he still insisted on harry 'helping' in the house which of course meant that harry had to do everything.

Picking up a box of big heavy bolts harry climbed up a honestly wonky looking ladder,he shouldn't have been surprised but it still shocked him when the ladder wobbled and he fell down, he gasped with pain as the box fell on his stomach.

"Aggh"

Following the loud thud uncle Vernons' shout came from the house.

"Boy!You better not have damaged anything! And I sure hope for your sake that you have gotten my drill back from that coot at number 25!"

"Yes Uncle" Harry grunted pushing the box away, he stood up rubbing his stomach. That would leave a bruise.

He got out and took a drink from the hose,washing his feet as well. The clouds began to gather in the sky and the beautiful cocktail-blue shade was beginning to darken into gravel-grey Harry run out of the house hoping he could get back before it rains.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ran 2 blocks,reaching the 21 Privet Drive. He took a deep breath as he walked up to the door and rang the door bell. He looked at the dark sky and wondered how Sirius was doing. Oh how he wished he could be with his godfather. He might never admit it out loud but it got awfully- lonely at the Durselys. Yes they were there yet harry felt alone all the time it wasn't that obvious when he was younger but now that he had gotten a taste of what it feels like to be loved to be with friends and those that care about him, he just felt restless and alone here.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when it starting to rain, he looked at the door Mister Robert had still not answered. Covering his head with his hand, Harry walked around and looked through the window. The lights were off and no one seemed to be at home. Harry went back to the door and tried knocking one more time. By now so much rain was falling that the sound blurred into one long, whirring noise.

Harry was all wet by now, his shirt was clinging to his stomach . Looking around he sighed, there was a orphanage nearby...as long as harry remembered his uncle has threatened to send him to the St. John's and honestly sometimes he wished that uncle had sent him for surely it wouldn't be worse than living under a cupboard. Well it seemed like his only choice was to find some shelter there.

Running across the street and to the left side of the road harry reached the Orphanage. He had always imagined it to look like something out of the horror posters that Dudley kept hidden in his drawers but it didn't look as scary as he had imagined. Walking the gate harry knocked on it loudly, rubbing his hands on his arms harry tried to bring some warmth back to his body. He had started shivering due to the cold.

"S-Stupid U-Uncle and his D-D-Drill" He grumbled while door opened and a woman walked out and his first impression was;

"P-Professor McGonagall?" Harry's eyes went wide.

"What?...Oh dear look at you, you are all soaked. Come in dear I will get you some warm clothes"

The woman gushed and ushered him in. "Eva bring me a towel for this poor child will you?"

She said to a black haired girl who grinned at him before running away, foot steps echoing in the house.

"Let me look at you" She stood in front of Harry with her hands on her hips who was still shocked with his eyes wide. The woman looked like a twin of his professor except she clearly wasn't. She looked a lot younger than professor and had honey blond hair that were tied half way, her decent cotton dress came just below her knees and crunched where she had kept her hands. Age had been kind to her.

"Hmm whats your name child" She asked softly.

"H-Harry Potter M-Mam" Harry replied his voice betraying him.

"Gram'ma" Eva grumbled as she came towards them "Alex took my pillow, again"

The woman smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh, what am I going to do with this child. Take one from my room dear"

Eva handed him the towel and beamed at him before running away.

"Thank you Eva" He called after her not able to stop the smile from forming on his face, Eva was ...interesting.

The woman looked outside with a frown:

"I think you should stay the night at already 8"

"Oh no I couldn't, I shall leave as soon as the rain stops ma'am " Harry said drying his hair with the towel.

"Don't be silly child" she chided " You will stay here. I am Maggie"

Harry nodded absentmindedly and the woma-Maggie smiled.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before harry knew it he was wearing a new set of clothes and sitting on a single couch, near a fireplace. He could feel his frozen toes warming up.

Maggie was sitting on a large chair and Eva was reading a book,

"And they lived happily ever after" Eva finished with a smile,rolling her eyes as Maggie smiled softly "Happy ever after indeed gran'mma" She closed the book leaning back into the couch "I don't know why you insist that I read these...they are just stories"

"Stories that ring with truth" Maggie admonished gently. "They give us one the most important things in life...Hope"

"Right" Eva smiled gently and yawed "I should get to bed.G'night Gram'ma" She kissed her cheek before turning to harry with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Good night Harry" She grinned as she pushed him off the sofa making him fall down, before running away laughing.

Maggie chuckled at the look of befuddlement on Harry's face "She likes you" she declared putting the book aside."So.." She pushed some strands of hair behind her ear "what were you doing out so late?"

"My uncle wanted me to get his drill back from Mister Robert but he wasn't at home...May I ask a question?" At Maggies nod harry continued "I though more children would be around" he said hesitantly.

Maggie smiled "They have curfew of 7:30" looking at Harry's confused look she explained " We opened a new branch of the orphanage just an hours drive away, the older children were shifted there. We only have children up to 9 years old here so they have an early curfew"

Harry nodded thoughtfully, this must be a good idea. It decreased the chance of bullying and all the children got good stuff instead of only the elders or the youngsters getting all of the things first.

"This is nice" He admitted "I always imagined orphanage to be a bit more..."

"Overwhelming?" Maggie asked "Well some are but after Eva lost her mother I wanted there to be a better place for the orphans so I turned one of our family houses into an orphanage.I have worked very hard these past 11 years to make this place better. My grandchild is just 12 but I think her mother would be proud of how she turned out" She said clearly proud of her grandchild. Harry smiled softly.

Maggie coughed a bit and looked at the time. "Oh dear its very late, off to bed you go Harry" she stood up smoothing out imaginary creases from her dress.

Harry bid her goodnight and walked to the room next to Eva's. He didn't feel so lonely anymore.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this, I am pretty excited about this story. If you like it I would appreciate if you left a review.If you have any questions I'll be willing to answer also If you find grammar mistakes please inform me so that I can fix them.  
> I will try to update this story at least once a week. Rest assured, I shall not leave it incomplete.  
> -FelicisMagic


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) own Harry potter or Avengers

"Up harry! Get up!" Someone shouted and harry huffed as someone-Eva probably- jumped on on him.A laugh escaped him as he opened his eyes. He was greeted with huge sparkly silver eyes looking into his own. "Come on get up! You're so lazy harry" She declared loudly.

Harry rolled over and Eva laughed as she came under him.

"You little devil" Harry said as he started ticking her,forcing busts of laughter out of her.

"S-Stop A'rry" Eva said between her laughter Harry smiled looking her, her cheeks were red and her eyes looked bright with laughter.

"Please tell me you told Maggie you were coming here?" He asked hopefully and groaned when she looked at him sheepishly. "Come on, Maggie must be looking for you" He got up and stretched a bit walking out of the room knowing that she will follow him.

"You know when of these days you are going to go and I won't follow you" Eva huffed pushing some of her black hair out of her eyes.

"Well then I'll just have to find you and carry you with me" He suddenly turned around and picked her up bridal style make her squeal-which she would deny later- loudly

"Put me down harry!Put me down" She laughed hitting on his shoulder, She gasped as Harry dropped her on the sofa. "You're welcome" He winked and walked into the kitchen.

It was a wonder how much change these two people had bought into his life and to think that he would have never met Maggie or Eva if his Uncle hadn't sent him to get the drill. Children laughter greeted him as he walked into the kitchen, he could hear Eva mumbling about 'Stupid boys'.

"Good Morning Harry" A little boy named Alex greeted the children good morning and walked to Maggie, intending to help her in rubbed his scar willing for the slight prickly feeling to go away.

"Good morning Harry, Sleep well?"

Harry answered with a grim smile and Maggie looked at him with understanding.

"Well no better way to start a morning than with fresh pancakes, which should we make today harry? Strawberry or banana" Harry smiled at how well Maggie understood him, she knew he didn't wish to talk about his nightmares.

Harry picked up the whisk and starting beating some eggs absentmindedly looking at the children laughing and eating. He had been surprised at what a comfortable life the children spent in here, yes maybe they didn't have 20 pairs of clothes each but they had enough to never feel any kind of deficiency.

25 children aged from 4 to 9 lived here, Eva being the exception as she was 12 .All of them were well fed and happy. Two children shared each room, Orphanage had actually been a Three story house before it was converted into an Orphanage.

Harry was glad for the day he stepped into the orphanage for Maggie unofficially adopted him as a part of them. That fateful night he had woken up from a nightmare to see Maggie worriedly sitting next to him, she had asked him to come with her and had given him a glass of chocolate milk 'chocolate always helps' she had said reminding him of Professor Lupin.

Harry shook out of his thoughts as Maggie asked him to join them as he was 'unhealthily thin' even though he had filled out a lot in the last month. Harry smiled before sitting next to Eva who was making face at Alex.

"So Harry when is your uncle coming back to town" Maggie asked unexpectedly.

Harry choked a little before coughing "A week at most Maggie"

"Excellent" Maggie declared "then you can join us to our trip to London tomorrow"

"Of course he is grandma" Eva declared, "Harry is going to come and we are going to get the book he promised me...right Harry?"

Harry looked at the silver eyed girl giving him a puppy dog eyes and sighed "Aunt petunia would want me to weed out the garden and I still have to clean the garage, She already made a fuss over me staying the night so.." He said half-halfheartedly, he could never win against that look.

"Oh that...women would be hearing from me...I knew I should have called the social service. Terrible people they are" Maggie stated her eyes ablaze with suppressed anger at how Harry was treated.

Maggie had become one of the only adult figure he knew he could trust. After his little nightmare she had insisted that he come over the next week, and the one after that and soon he was staying over every weekend and whenever Uncle Vernon went out of town.

Harry knew that Maggie had talked to his uncle and Aunt but he did not know what they talked about. She probably threatened them with calling the social services as suddenly Harry wasn't being treated as bad as he was. Sure they still just gave him only one meal a day but it was an improvement over one meal every two or three days plus they didn't work him as hard as before.

They had forbidden him from seeing Maggie after the talk but well Maggie was very persuasive and had shown up at the Privet drive 4.

"I will talk to her Maggie, I am sure if I do the work quickly she'll let me go" Eva grinned happily and hugged Harrys' arm telling him what an adventure it was going to be.

Harry smiled at the girl.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No absolutely not!" Aunt petunia snapped." First you opt to live in that mad house and now you want us to let you go with them and spread your freakishnes, I won't allow it!"

"Aunt-"

"You are not leaving this house!" Aunt petunia looked at him, her face contorted into an ugly sneer. She turned back and started cleaning the photo frames, the only things harry wasn't allowed to touch.

"Freaks, why do people allow them near children. Hah! that woman thinks she can control us, no she can't! we are happily normal and no one is going to change that,not some freak and certainly not a woman who thinks she knows best" She mumbled under her breath, she heard movement behind her and turned "What are you still doing here?" she demanded from harry " Don't you have work to do?"

"You are going to let me go" Harry declared. Petunia looked at him and smiled mockingly "Why would I do that?"

Harry smiled back "Because if you don't then I won't write back to my god father" He said smugly.

"What would that accomplish?" Petunia crossed her hands on her chest and glared.

"My godfather loves me you see, if i don't write to him he will certainly think that something has happened to me which would of course worry him. He just might decide to make a visit and well..." He bluffed leaving the rest to his Aunt's imagination.

Yes he did write to Sirius, he told him about him nightmares and life in general and in return Sirius told him about where he was hiding out and about him parents as much as he could in secret letters. Honestly even if he didn't write for a day, it won't be that suspicious since harry sometimes didn't write when he was over at Maggie's.

Aunt Petunia paled as she thought about an escaped convict making a visit to her house! and that too when Vernon was not here,he had started to take on more and more business trip now that the freak was usually gone to that ratty orphanage.

"Fine" She said trying to regain her posture "but you have to do all your work And bring Vernons files from the attic first." She said with a grimace.

Harry grinned internally and nodded before going to weed the garden.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled the Attics latter down down and climbed first thing harry noticed is that it was dark and dirty, the next that there was a painting on the front wall.

'Huh, Uncle Vernon isn't one to collect paintings'

The old painting leaned against the wall, dusty. Harry walked to it as if drawn and ran finger on it, his finger came back full of grime, in the grime that must have taken years to form there was now a streak of gold. He held it up. Even with the light the color were subdued, but he could tell it was a country scene with three figure standing in front of it. He decided that he wanted to know what the painting was so he put it on top of the files.

As he picked up the boxes another box lay below, a small one with flowers and spiders printed on it. It was sealed with tape and looked brown as if it had seen years in this attic. Harry makes a note to come back and see what it is.

Harry climbed down the ladder and put the boxes next to his Aunts rooms before taking the painting and going to his room. He took an old hand me down shirt and rubbed it over the frame of the painting hoping to clean it.

His breath is knocked out of his lungs as he sees a little red haired girl with green eyes standing next to a blond with a long neck.

"Mum?" He whispers as he caresses his mothers picture with his hand, the third figure was still covered with grime. Harry wondered why did hid aunt never show this to him as he cleaned the painting.

'Could she really be that cruel to deny me this' he wonders before answering himself 'yes she can'

His eyes were suspiciously wet as he looked at her picture before looking to the third person. It was a little girl, her hair were red like his mothers whereas he eyes seemed to be green with a tint of blue. 'Who is she?' harry thought looking at the happy curly haired girl. She looked to be four years old in the picture where as his mother and aunt looked Eight.

Harry put the picture into his trunk deciding to go search the attic, surely there had to be something.

He climbs up the ladder and the first thing he saw was the printed box, he sat next to it and opened it.A child's drawing lay on the top , he picked it up. I showed three stick figures, two red haired girls and what seemed to be a next thing were a few old coins in a small purse.

He finds a large chart in the box and unfolds it. He gasps as he realizes that it was a family tree... picking it up he spread it on the floor and found his mothers name connected to his fathers with a line leading to him, the same thing with his aunt and her family.

He smiles as he sees his grandparents name but what shocks him is a line leading from his grandma to a woman named Alianovna who was shown to have a child named Natalia where the line cut off indicating that the last person,little Natalia had died.

He had a cousin aunt?..He mourned the loss of the family member he had never gotten to know. And before he could help it 'What if' came into his mind. What and if are simple words but together they could be dangerous. Harry had to forcefully stop his mind from wondering what could have been if his other aunt had lived and taken him in.

'She died' he told himself 'there is nothing more to it' he folded the chart putting it back into the box when a little book caught his attention, at first he thought it was a diary but when he picked it up...he gasped. it was magic!, his fingertips tingled as he held it ''A book of skills'' it said on the cover.

Harry saw that it was locked and traced the lock wincing as his finger cut on a sharp edge, he dropped the book and moved back as it let out a hissing sound and a 'click' sounded in the lock had opened! He warily approached the book, what kind of magic required blood?

His curiosity got better of him as he opened the book...it was blank! Harry sighed, well that was a waste of time. He got through the blank pages before reaching the middle pages, his eyes it up as he saw that the middle pages were handwritten. 'What a clever way to hide it' Harry thought. Harry looked down at the box, he wished he could stay and explore but it was late and his aunt would soon be coming up if he didn't go down so with a sigh he close the box and put the tape back on.

He took the small book with him, it was small enough to fit in his jeans pocked. Maggie had managed to convince him to let her buy some clothes that fit hi, they kept it at the orphanage.

Harry didn't read the book that night knowing that if he started he would never manage to wake up for the trip, he consoled himself with the thought that he could do it after the trip.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not (Sadly) own Harry potter or Avengers

Harry lay flat on his back, breathing hard as though he had been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face. He sat up, one hand still on his scar, the other hand reaching out in the darkness for his glasses, which were on the bedside table.

He put them on and his bedroom became clearer. He tried to recall what he had been dreaming about before he had awoken. It had seemed so real... There had been two people he knew and one he didn't ... He concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember... The dim picture of a darkened room came to him... There had been a snake on a hearth rug... Wormtail... And a cold, high voice... The voice of Lord Voldemort.

Harry leap up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote Dear Sirius,...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When harry looked up from finishing his letter,it was about 6 in the morning, he yawned but stood up and stretched a bit, time to go.

He put on his sneakers and went out for a jog, Maggie insisted that he exercise daily to build up his body a bit and well it certainly was working.

By the time he came back and made his way to the kitchen Aunt Petunia and Dudley were already sitting around the table. Dudley was again complaining about his diet and no one said anything as he sat down. Aunt gave him and Dudley some grapefruits that Dudley eyed with disgust.

The doorbell rang. Aunt Petunia set off down the hall and as soon as she did Dudley sneaked some more grapefruit into his plate.

"This just arrived, " said Aunt Petunia, walking into the kitchen. "A letter. About you." Who would be writing about him? Who did he know who sent letters by the postman? Petunia glared at Harry, then looked down at the letter and started reading it out loud.

"...P. S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on." Aunt Petunia finished and showing him the envelope in which Mrs. Weasley's letter had come, and Harry had to fight down laugh. Every bit of it was covered in stamps except for a square inch on the front, into which Mrs. Weasley had the address in minute writing. "She did put enough stamps on, then, " said Harry, trying to sound as though Mrs. Weasley's was a mistake anyone could make.

"The postman must have noticed" Aunt Petunia said hysterically "Freaks the lot of you, the postman seemed to think it was funny can you believe it" She asked Dudley who shook his head as his mouth was stuffed with grape fruit. "Game tournament, As if they can have normal games. Must be something freakish." she mumbled under her breath.

"So I can go?" Harry asked ,eating the grape fruit. Petunia would probably have refused but her face got an ugly look as she remembered his threa-warning from yesterday, plus it would make the freak leave sooner so why not?.

"You can go to this ruddy ... This stupid ... This World Cup thing. You write and tell these-these Weasleys they're to pick you up, mind. And you can spend the rest of the summer there. And you can tell your-your godfather... Tell him ... Tell him you're going. " She said gritting her teeth.

"Okay then, " said Harry brightly before getting up " I have to go ,Maggie must be waiting for me" He left before hearing any of her most likely horrible comments.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled as Eva dragged Maggie to an ice cream shop. He sighed looking around, so this is what it feels like to be on a family trip, it was...nice ;He seemed to be saying that a lot nowadays but well for the first time in his summer holidays he was relatively happy. the only thing that would make it better was if Sirius was here with him and he didn't have to live at his relatives house anymore.

Sirius, oh how he wished Pettigrew didn't get away. Sometimes at night, he would think back and think what is it that he could have done to stop it, what did he do wrong but then he would remind himself that there was no use looking at it now, the only thing this will bring him is regret.

Oh he hoped the little rat got crushed under a truck or something the betra-

"Harry" Alex asked softly,looking a bit scared."Are you okay?"

Harry took a deep breath, forcing out a smile, his face must have looked scary when he was thinking about that rat.

"I am fine Alex, we'll be going on the London eye soon. May I have the pleasure of sitting with you?" He teased.

"Harry, you're so silly" Alex laughed,tugging him towards Maggie.

Eva came up to him, eating her chocolate ice cream. She entwined her arm with his and declared; "You are sitting with me Harry potter"

"Sure you little devil" He grinned messing up her hair.

"Harry! Not the hair" Eva whin-complained."Some of us like looking sane"

"Oh you're going to pay for that" He glared at her , she stick out her tongue.

Harry looked at Maggie,not paying attention to the pre-teen on his arm busy with teasing Alex.

Maggie looked at him from where she was fussing over Max, a five year old who had managed to get himself covered with icecream.

"Harry its 25 per capsule. Me and Jake ,my helper, would be taking others with us would you mind taking Alex, Max and Eva?"

Harry looked at Maggie nodding.

"Bloody hell, I guess I'm stuck with you" he said to Eva who made a face at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Its fine Eva, you're safe" Harry reassured the girl who cling onto him.

"Yeah right, you'll say that. You're not scared of anything." Eva mumbled into his sweater,where she had buried her head, not daring to look around. Alex and Max were playing thumb war while eating some chips.

Harry sighed, who knew Eva had a fear of height.

"Eva look at me" He touched her shoulder compelling her to look at him.

Eva took a deep breath, rising her head from his shoulder and while she was trying to show she wasn't scared ,her wide eyes and ashen color gave her fear away.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. You're safe Eva" He said to her in a soft voice, the certainty in his voice made some of the tension seep out of her body. "...Everyone is scared of something Eva"

"Okay Harry I'll try, but if I fall and die its all your fault." she said taking a deep breath as she looked around, they were at the top. Harry held her close as she slowly opened up to her surroundings and a smile made its way to her lips which turned into a full blown grin as she walked up to the glass and looked out, her eyes sparkled as the view took her breath away.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked her gently as he stood beside he. She looked at him, her eyes bright

"Its mesmerizing"

"That it is" Harry smiled holding the girl closer as they watched the view together.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''The British Museum is one of the world's largest and most important museums of human history and culture. It has more than seven million objects from all continents..." Their guide went on and on telling them the history of the Museum.

Harry stifled a laugh as Eva made faces behind the guides back. Eva snuck behind the guide and winked before high fiving a bronze hand, a chuckle escaped from Harry's lips, making the guide look at him with raised eyebrows,

"Anything I can help you with,young man?" The old grumpy guide asked and Harry shook his head trying to hold in his laughter. The old man glared at him,guiding the tour towards the next artifact.

"This is so boring" Eva whined putting her head on Harry's shoulder. Before Harry could reply his attention was caught by a beautiful jade glint and he tuned into what the guide was saying.

"This jade cup is a bit of a mystery in that we cannot be sure where it was made or by whom. The cup is from Central Asia would have been valued for its beauty and its ' protective powers' though it is considered just a myth. Moving on." He declared turning away from the beautiful jade cup that had caught Harry's attention.

The cup though carved out of jade had the design of a dragon and the first thought that came to harry's mind was,

"Magic" he whispered.

."Magic?" Eva asked crooking her head. She stared at the cup for a long time before huffing.

"I don't see it"

Harry chuckled, "Its not seeing Eva, its like...its more like a feeling"

"Oh" Eva grinned.

Suddenly a shrieking alarm tore through the silence that surrounded them making Harry and Eva cover their ears.

"What is happening?!" Eva shouted to be heard over the alarm.

"I don't know! Come here, we should go somewhere safe"

Harry's breath was knocked out of his lungs as a body slammed into his, making him grunt as he hit the floor. Eva gasped and tried to run to harry but before she could someone yanked her arm and she shouted as her arm was twisted behind her back and a gun was pressed on her forehead. Her face scrunched with pain due to the tight hold on her hand.

"Let me go, you brute!" She gasped as he tightened his hold.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out" The man whispered in her ear, making her whimper.

Harry grunted as the body above him held his body down, his hands inched towards his pocket where he had kept his wand.

"Get the Cup" He head a male voice. His lips twitched as his hand touched his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" He whispered and the body above him froze.

Pushing the body,who he now identified as female,off him he froze as he saw Eva held captive by a man with black hair.

"Leave her" Harry said moving towards him slowly, pushed his shoulders back and tried to look more confident than he was.

The man smiled showing too much of his white teeth, "And why should I do that, kid?" he asked arching an eye brow, his grey eyes were filled with malice.

"I said leave her or ill-"

"You'll what?" The man interrupted him mockingly, his once seemingly handsome face twisting into a ugly sneer. "You;ll throw a fit? or wait maybe you'll tattle to mummy?" He laughed and Harry felt a fire blaze in his blood.

"CONIUNCTIVITIS!" The man groaned with pain,leaving Eva's arm. Eva taking the chance,ran and hid behind Harry. The man clawed at his eyes as they swelled shut.

"Are you okay" Harry asked her softly as she rubbed her arm nodding her head. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was trying very hard not to cry.

"Lets get out of here" He held her hand and started to run away with her when he heard a female voice,

"Aren't you missing something, missy" The female who he had petrified earlier had gotten up and held something in her hand. How could she get up so early from his curse?! It should have held up at least for an hour!

Eva stopped and gasped, "My bracelet!" She shouted distressed, "Mums bracelet Harry! It must have fallen off"

"Eva, lets just get you out of here" He whispered to her, "We'll find a way to get the bracelet" Eva shook her head, her eyes filled with tears before she gulped and nodded.

Harry took her hand and started running. They had run down a corridor when there was a loud bang then, a terrible white hot pain rippled through his side making him grunt as he fell down on his knees.

"Harry!" Eva screamed as she saw blood seeping from his side. She knelt next to him, "You are hurt!"

Harry took a deep shuddering breath, the pain in his side making his mind fuzzy.

"Run" he grunted as Eva shook her head vigorously tears falling from her eyes. "Eva...You need to go. Please...I'll be fine" He forced himself to focus as he looked into her eyes,

"Please don't let my promise be broken. Go to Maggie, Get help I'll be right...here"

Eva was looking at him with worry and fear in her eyes, it was like she was fighting herself on what to do. She took a deep breath before nodding, "I'll get some help Harry you'll be fine" She tried to smile but it came out as a tearful grimace, before kissing at his brow and running away to find her grandmother.

Harry forced himself to lean against the wall as he took his hands off where he was applying pressure to where he was shot, trying to decrease the rate of bleeding. He wished he had heard the spells more carefully when poppy healed him.

"Look what we have here" He heard a woman's laugh and a man grunted, his vision was going hazy.

He saw a figure moving in front of his head and the last thing he saw was,long brown hair surrounding face with a lower face mask that covered everything below the stranger's eyes. Dark blue eyes that looked hauntingly empty bore into his own.

"Hail Hydra" The man said before Harry's eyes shut and everything went black.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N:Some of the first part of the chapter is taken from the Goblet of fire. Do me what you thought, all feedback is welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this, Thank you for taking time to read this.
> 
> Please do review, it just makes my day.
> 
> -FM18873


End file.
